A Hogwart's Tale: Diary of a Snape
by SailorKechara
Summary: ***Contains SPOILERS to A Hogwart's Tale: Diaries*** 1st Shot: Severus' diary, includes entries from Diaries as well as new ones. 2nd Shot: Severus' follow-up interview with Shacklebolt. (A two-shot spin-off/continuation of A Hogwart's Tale: Diaries. Some AU & OoC. SSHG)
1. Snape's Diary

**A Hogwart's Tale: Diary of a Snape.**

**Part One**

Disclaimer: I do not own JK Rowling's Harry Potter.

A/N: SS/HG. This is a two-shot spin-off of A Hogwart's Tale: Diaries.

Cover image by BulletTimeScully at deviantART.

Please be sure to leave reviews and helpful hints. R&R!

* * *

**July 1997**

I have returned to Hogwart's as Headmaster per My Lord's instructions.

I have been unable to gather any information on my child. Neither Madame Pomfrey nor Professor McGonagall will speak with me. It is not wise for me to approach them.

My only hope is that my wife and child are healthy and safe.

Albus instructs me now through his portrait. It seems that our Unbreakable Vow is no longer in effect, yet our friendship continues.

Tomorrow, per Albus' instructions I will find out the true time of departure for Mr. Potter as well as plant the seeds for the Order to use Polyjuice Potion and decoys.

I have been tailing Mundungus. I hope he will prove useful.

vvv

**July 1997**

I met with Mundungus. He was partaking of drink in a seedy muggle tavern.

He was infuriatingly drunk. It was a simple task to get the information I needed from him.

They are moving Mr. Potter on July 27th. Though I do not like it, I understand Albus' directive, and will be truthful with My Lord about Mr. Potter's departure time.

After sobering Mundungus up a bit, I was able to plant the idea of using Polyjuice Potion. The use of the Confundus Charm shall have him remember that but forget my presence.

vvv

**July 1997**

I arrived at My Lord's new residence, the Malfoy Manor, late. Upon arriving, the inner core of the Death Eaters was already seated. My Lord and Thicknesse sat on either end of the table.

To my dismay, Professor Burbage was levitated and revolving above the table. Unable to compromise my situation, I took my place at the table and passed the information to My Lord that Mr. Potter would be moved Saturday next, at nightfall. I withheld any details.

Though Yaxley disagreed, My Lord believed me.

At that point, My Lord addressed Professor Burbage. She begged me for help as he cast Avada Kedavra with Lucius Malfoy's wand.

She called me her friend...

Nagini ensured her disappearance.

vvv

**July 28, 1997**

Blast it all!

The Polyjuice Potion worked. There was enough confusion for Mr. Potter to get safely away. Yet there were still injuries and deaths.

I, myself, cut one of the decoy's ears off. Fortunately, it kept Lupin from being killed. Maybe I should have let him die.

Alastor Moody was killed by My Lord when a decoy Disapparated. Stupid git!

Some Death Eaters were either injured or killed.

I hope no harm came to Hermione. Knowing her, she was there as a decoy. Stubborn woman.

vvv

**August 2, 1997**

Yesterday, My Lord killed Scrimgeour and took over the Ministry. Immediately after he made his name, Voldemort, Taboo. The jinx allows Death Eaters and Snatchers to track down those brave enough to speak it.

Death Eaters were sent to all known locations of Order members. I was sent to the Weasley's Burrow. The stupid gits were having a party!

I did not see the Potter boy or my wife. They escaped safely.

Yet, one was foolish enough to mention My Lord's name. The idiots, Dolohov and Rowle, were sent to fetch them. They did not succeed.

My Lord punished Rowle through Draco. It sickens me to see the young Malfoy used as such.

I hope my wife stays safe.

vvv

**August 3, 1997**

It pleases me to know that my wife is safe at Grimmauld Place.

The portrait of Professor Phineas Nigellus is proving helpful in keeping tabs on my wife, Potter and Weasley.

I hope she stays there.

vvv

**August 5, 1997**

That stupid git!

Not only did Mundungus Fletcher cause Alastor Moody's death, but he is now hindering my wife and Potter. The stupid git stole from Grimmauld Place!

Weasley better stay away from my wife!

vvv

**August 6, 1997**

Insufferable woman! She is helping Potter and Weasley devise a plan to infiltrate the Ministry of Magic.

Confound it!

vvv

**August 23, 1997**

Blast it!

Today's issue of the Daily Prophet has her name on the list of Muggle-borns wanted for questioning.

She better safe at Grimmauld Place.

vvv

**September 1, 1997**

The Daily Prophet's headline today read, "Severus Snape confirmed as Hogwart's Headmaster."

My Lord has increased the number of Death Eaters outside of Grimmauld Place. It seems that there have been brief sightings of 'something.' That compounded with the Taboo jinx being activated in that area, lead him to believe Potter is there.

Stupid children! They are still planning to infiltrate the Ministry of Magic.

The portrait of Professor Phineas Nigellus is becoming difficult in telling me of my wife's actions.

I hope my wife stays safe.

vvv

**September 2, 1997**

They did it!

They infiltrated the Ministry of Magic and escaped alive. My Lord is extremely cross. His anger can be felt through my Dark Mark.

My wife still has the portrait, but it is in her handbag. I do not know where she is

My Lord has assigned the Carrow siblings to Hogwart's.

I must keep their blood thirsty tendencies from the children, yet maintain my position.

vvv

**September 19, 1997**

Today was my wife's birthday.

I hope she is safe.

vvv

**October 1997**

Stupid child!

The youngest Weasley decided to try and steal the Sword of Gryffindor from my office. Longbottom and Lovegood were foolish enough to help her.

Now I must punish them before Alecto and Amycus take it upon themselves, since all punishments are to go through the Carrows.

vvv

**October 1997**

Albus devised a wise scheme. The menacing trio has been punished.

They will be spending their evening, for the foreseeable future, in the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid.

That oaf had better help them wizen them up!

My Lord has ordered the Sword to be moved to Gringott's. Per Albus, I shall send a fake and keep the real until he advises otherwise.

vvv

**October 1997**

All the passageways, in and out, of Hogwarts are now either sealed or guarded by Death Eaters. Regular patrols of the grounds and halls are in effect.

Amycus has taken over DADA. It is now simply Dark Arts.

He is teaching the Cruciatus Curse. I must find a way to curtail him.

vvv

**October 1997**

Phineas Nigellus has informed me that my wife and her friends have realized the value of having him along.

They have spoken with him about Hogwart's.

I pray that she remains wise in what she asks.

vvv

**November 1997**

Phineas Nigellus has informed me that Weasley has left my wife and Potter.

Albus is concerned, but has assured me it will work itself out.

The students have begun acting out. The Carrows want to punish them. I shall have to be strict with them.

All entrances and exits have been cursed. Death Eater patrols have increased.

vvv

**November 1997**

My wife has begun taking Phineas Nigellus' portrait out nightly, though she still blindfolds him.

He has been unable to ascertain what Potter has planned.

Albus is insistent that we learn their whereabouts.

vvv

**November 1997**

The Weasley girl is trying to unite the students.

She has been banned from Hogsmeade. I have re-instated Umbridge's rule: "The students shall not gather in groups of three or more. All student groups must be approved by the Headmaster."

The stupid children need to be more careful. The Carrows will not hesitate to torture then kill them.

vvv

**December 21, 1997**

Per My Lord's request, the Lovegood girl has been removed from the Hogwart's Express and taken to the Malfoy Manor.

My Lord plans to use her against her father. Her idiotic father dared to use his paper to publicly speak out against My Lord.

I pray that my wife does not fall into his trap.

vvv

**December 24, 1997**

Blast it al! Tomorrow is Christmas.

If only I could silence the incessant singing!

vvv

**December 25, 1997**

Stupid! Stupid!

Potter and my wife went to Godric's Hollow! Of all the OBVIOUS places for them to go! My Lord almost captured them!

Blasted stubborn woman!

vvv

**December 27, 1997**

Confounded portraits! Phineas Nigellus has located Mr. Potter and Hermione in the Forest of Dean.

The stubborn git will not tell me how Hermione is doing!

Whilst we have Potter's location, Albus wished me to give him the Sword of Godric Gryffindor… without being seen. Needless to say, I accomplished this task.

Potter now has the Sword. Yet, I was unable to see my wife. I observed Weasley return and destroy the locket, but I could not see my wife.

Damn it all!

vvv

**December 29, 1997**

I have been informed that Travers and Selwyn let Mr. Potter and my wife escape from that fool Lovegood's home.

My Lord has punished them and set Xenophilious to Azkaban. I know not of his daughter.

My wife's luck is sure to run out, I only hope that I may find a way to save her first.

vvv

**January 9, 1998**

In all my years, I have never been as lonely as this on my birthday.

I no longer know where my wife is.

My son's whereabouts still elude me.

vvv

**January 1998**

Pernicious child!

Mr. Longbottom had the gall to ask Amycus how much Muggle blood she has!

She cast the Cruciatus Curse upon him. Fortunately, another Professor interceded.

I reminded her that we need as many Purebloods as possible.

vvv

**February 13, 1998**

Through the Carrows, I have cancelled Valentine's Day.

No hearts, Cupids, kisses or cards permitted tomorrow.

Hermione…

vvv

**March 21, 1998**

The children have left Hogwart's for Easter break. I allowed none to stay. The Carrows have turned to torture in place of detention.

My Lord arrived at dusk. I met him at the lake, but was quickly dismissed.

I know not what he did out there. But I do know that he was exceeding proud of himself as he left for Malfoy Manor.

vvv

**March 23, 1998**

My Lord informed me that the Malfoys allowed Harry and his friends to escape yesterday. The Malfoys and Bellatrix have been punished.

Whilst the Malfoys had them, the crazy wench tortured my wife. Bellatrix will rue the day she laid hands upon her!

Also, Peter Pettigrew died. No loss there.

vvv

**March 1998**

With Ms Lovegood and Ms Weasley gone, the Carrows are focusing on Mr. Longbottom. I must deter him from continuing the meddling girls' work.

Mr. Corner was caught releasing a new first year. Stupid child was foolish enough to get caught by the Carrows. They tortured him publicly.

It is becoming exceedingly difficult to control the Carrows. They are determined to punish the children by torture.

vvv

**April 16, 1998**

The Carrows have left Hogwart's. I fear what they plan.

vvv

**April 17, 1998**

Blast it! The Carrows have returned.

They lost Dawlish to Mr. Longbottom's grandmother. She escaped their capture.

vvv

**April 30, 1998**

My Lord just contacted me. I am to increase the security in Hogsmeade as well as here at Hogwarts.

More Death Eaters and Dementors have been sent to secure Hogsmeade.

Dementors patrol the boundary walls, and patrols have been doubled.

I have ordered an early curfew and lockdown. This is to be enforced with a Caterwauling Charm. I hope to spare the children from My Lord's rage, not to mention the Carrows.

I wish I could do the same for my wife.

Rumors are circulating among the Death Eaters that Gringotts had been infiltrated.

The Dark Mark…

* * *

**Answers to questions/comments**:

(1) Check out my facebook page! www .facebook anna .kaehler .7 (No spaces.)

(2) Not Beta'd. R&R!


	2. Snape's Awakening

**A Hogwart's Tale: Diary of a Snape.**

**Part Two**

Disclaimer: I do not own JK Rowling's Harry Potter.

A/N: SS/HG. This is a two-shot spin-off of A Hogwart's Tale: Diaries.

Please be sure to leave reviews and helpful hints. R&R!

* * *

**Snape's Awakening**

Severus' body felt heavy.

The weight on his feet was almost painful.

The pressure on his lips was soft and warm.

As he struggled to arrange his thoughts, he could not comprehend where he was. He should be dead since his last thoughts were of Potter watching him die.

Yet, the warmth pressing against his lips began to awaken something inside him. Blinking carefully, his eyes slowly adjusted to the low light in the room. Long, curly hair fell across his cheek.

Sighing into the kiss, Severus' tongue responded to the one searching his mouth. He must be in heaven.

As he watched his wife pull away from him, he tried to speak. His throat exploded into waves of fire. Choosing his words carefully, he quoted, "_Thy lips are warm_."

vvv

The sound of his voice brought the room to life. Within moments, a Healer appeared before him and Hermione disappeared behind Kingsley Shacklebolt. Severus endured the examination, coming to realize that the weight upon his feet was Hermione's cat, Crookshanks.

vvv

Hours became days as Severus remained in the room. Healer-in-Charge Smethwyck and Hermione were his only visitors, with the exception of the Aurors stationed outside his door.

Hermione would arrive after breakfast and stay through dinner. She told Severus how the Battle of Hogwart's ended as well as her events of the last couple weeks. When he asked of her year traveling with Potter and Weasley, her answers were short and almost pained.

Until she spoke of her dinner with Ginny, Severus wondered what the idiot boys had done to upset her. When he realized it was due to the boys' reaction to their marriage, he was mildly displeased. Though it pleased him to know that Potter had come to accept it, yet it displeased him that Weasley was being a damned fool about it.

vvv

**Snape's Interview**

Anxious to leave, Severus woke early the day of his release. He ate breakfast quickly before packing. Now able to move unassisted, he began to pace as he waited for his wife. He was ready to return home, but he was wary.

What had Hermione done to Spinner's End? Would he recognize his lifetime home? Would he like it?

And Jasper… What would Jasper think of him? Would he know that he was his father? Would he like him? Worse yet, would Jasper be afraid of him.

vvv

_Knock. Knock._ The quick knock at his door broke his train of thought. Turning, he observed Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt standing in the open doorway. Trying not to grimace, he ushered the other man in.

Kingsley nodded in his direction before entering, "Thank you, Severus."

Severus merely motioned toward the sitting area, before following Kingsley to it.

vvv

The two men sat silently staring at each other until Kingsley broke the silence. "Severus, it is… nice… to see you alive and well."

Severus grimaced, "Thank you."

Kingsley continued to stare at Severus. Feeling as if he was being mentally measured and judged, Severus cleared his throat, "What would you like to know… Minister?"

Smiling slightly, Kingsley replied, "I see that Hermione has filled you in on recent events."

Severus nodded slightly.

"Well, that will make this easier for us," Kingsley paused before continuing. "Between Hermione's interview and your diary," he ignored Severus' snort, "we have filled in most of the events surrounding the two of you."

Severus raised his eyebrow in question.

"What we need from you is your version of the events leading up to and during the Battle of Hogwarts."

vvv

Severus tried not to scowl at Kingsley. Talking about that day was the last thing he wanted to do. Sneaking a glance at his packed bags, he took a deep breath and began.

"Early in the evening of April 30th, My Lo..." Severus glared at the ceiling as he corrected himself, "Voldemort contacted me. He was very agitated ad instructed me to increase security within and around Hogwarts. He knew that Mr. Potter would be attempting to infiltrate the school.

Once I completed his preparations, I retired to my… the Headmaster's office. As I was updating my," Severus paused to glare at Kingsley. Enunciating precisely, he stated, "My journal. I am not a childish girl."

The corners of Kingsley's mouth twinged as if he was trying not to smile. Severus narrowed his eyes, but continued. "Before I could finish my entry, the Dark Mark on my arm burned. Alecto Carrow had summoned Voldemort, and then he summoned me. She had found Mr. Potter.

I rushed to find the boy, but was intercepted by Minerva. When I asked of the Carrows, she became defensive. I was suspicious of her. She should have been safely in her rooms. Instinct told me either Mr. Potter was with her, or she knew where he was."

Severus sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "As soon as I brought up Mr. Potter, she lashed out at me. I shielded myself, but was forced to flee when Filius and Horace arrived."

Kingsley became visibly interested as he asked, "By flee, do you mean fly?"

Nodding slightly, he replied curtly, "Yes."

The minister's eyebrows rose as he asked, "How?"

Sighing, Severus did not want to take the time to explain. Concisely, he stated, "Voldemort discovered a way to fly without a magical object or vehicle. He then taught me." Before Kingsley could ask more, he cut him off with, "And I would gladly teach you… at another time."

The minister visibly deflated, but nodded in acceptance and sat back.

vvv

Pausing briefly, Severus picked up his story where he left off. "I fled Hogwarts.

Once I was in the Forbidden Forest, I contacted Voldemort and redirected him from the school. He then took up headquarters at the Shrieking Shack while I was to direct the attack from the forest. I was unable to get away.

At some point, Lucius Malfoy appeared before me. Voldemort had summoned me.

When I appeared at the Shrieking Shack, Voldemort was manic. He began talking tirelessly about his new wand. I attempted to redirect his train of thought. I needed to get to Mr. Potter.

Before I could leave, Voldemort ordered my death.

If my memory is correct, as I was… dying, I gave Mr. Potter my memories." Severus stopped talking. He had given Kingsley enough information. Now, he was ready to head home.

Minister Shacklebolt stared at Severus before he nodded. "Thank you."

vvv

**Snape's Family**

Once the Minister was gone, Severus gathered his bags and checked himself out of St Mungo's.

Over the years, Severus had become immune to the stares and whispering his presence would make. So, as he walked through St Mungo's he ignored the whispers that accompanied his path. Once he exited the lobby, he Disapparated to his home… and family.

vvv

Severus stood on the sidewalk in the shabby suburb of Cokeworth staring at Spinner's End. The house before him vaguely resembled his childhood home. The yard was now clean, with beds of herbs and flowers. The house itself had been repainted and repaired.

Smiling, he slowly walked to the front door as he savored the warmth of his front yard. As he reached for the door, it was opened from the inside. Blinking, Severus stared at the small figure before him.

"Daisy?" he croaked.

The small house-elf smiled up at him, "Welcome home, Master."

"Daisy? It is you, isn't it?"

"Yes, Master," the elf beamed.

"I thought Mother had dismissed you… ages ago."

"Yes, Master. But Daisy's family has always served the Prince family. And Daisy will serve you and your family."

Severus blinked back tears, as he entered his home.

vvv

Daisy gathered Severus' bags before her in the entryway. As she reached to touch them all, she looked up at him, "Mistress and Young Master are in the kitchen."

_Crack_. She Disapparated before him

Before Severus could move, he heard footsteps approaching quickly. Turning towards the kitchen, he saw the most beautiful sight. Hermione stood there holding Jasper on her hip. The smile she wore brightened the room.

Severus found himself standing before her. As his arms encircled the two, Jasper giggled. Looking down at the small boy, he smiled.

Today, his life would begin anew.

* * *

**Answers to questions/comments**:

(1) Sorry for my absence! February sucked emotionally, and then I smashed my fingers in my car door…

(2) I will be starting the final story arc by summer. It is tentatively titled A Hogwart's Tale: TYL. The story will focus on Hermione, Severus and Jasper.

(3) Check out my facebook page! www .facebook anna .kaehler .7 (No spaces.)

(4) Beta'd by DragonSlayer412. R&R!


End file.
